Lelaki Tanpa Wajah
by Kenzeira
Summary: Sai bersumpah atas kebohongan. [SaiIno, Dark Romance, AU] Gift for Xenoa Fahrer.


**Disklaimer** : Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Saya  tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Psychological; **Dark Romance** ; Abstrak; Surealisme. AU.

* * *

 **LELAKI TANPA WAJAH**

[Sai & Ino Yamanaka]

 **Story by Kenzeira**

— _Didedikasikan untuk pasangan saya tercinta:_ _ **X**_ _enoa_ _ **F**_ _ahrer_ —

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ino merasa, kedua matanya telah banyak menipu.

Nyaris setiap malam ia memandangi pintu kayu bermotif bunga rampai di setiap sisinya itu, pintu yang barangkali sudah dibuat sebelum tragedi Nagasaki dan Hiroshima. Bukan tanpa alasan, Ino tak jemu-jemu memperhatikan. Kadangkala ia ingin membukanya, memergoki sesuatu dan selepas itu kehidupan berjalan seperti biasa. Namun, ia tak mampu menahan rasa takut, perasaan yang secara misterius merayap memenuhi rongga hatinya. Ino takut menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya trauma—memberi efek kecewa mendalam.

Daripada menemukan tengkorak manusia, ia lebih takut tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ino takut dari balik pintu kayu maha indah dan besar yang selama ini menjadi perhatiannya itu merupakan ruang kosong. Ia akan merasa kecewa dan menyesal seumur hidup karena rupanya pintu kayu itu sudah menyita separuh usianya tanpa melakukan apa-apa selain duduk dan memperhatikan. Ia menghabiskan sekian puluh tahun hanya untuk memandangi pintu kayu itu. Betapa mengecewakan dan membuat orang jadi gila.

Tapi, suatu malam, Ino pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh dari balik pintu itu. Suara sengau laki-laki tanpa percakapan berarti. Hanya ada napas berat, nada desah dan jeritan kecil. Serupa dua manusia bersanggama atau ejakulasi bersama. Suara-suara yang membuat kepala Ino pusing sekaligus mual luar biasa. Dalam keadaan itu, Ino berharap di balik pintu kayu tersebut hanya terdapat dua kursi tumpang tindih, saling bergesekan. Bukan lubang dimasuki rudal berbulu kasar.

Tidak hanya malam itu, seminggu berselang, suara-suara tersebut kembali datang, memenuhi ruangan rahasia di balik pintu kayu. Semakin sering, Ino semakin rajin memuntahkan isi perut hingga lantai dipenuhi muntahannya sebulan lalu, tiga minggu lalu, dua pekan lalu, minggu lalu juga hari ini. Lantai menjadi licin dan dihinggapi lalat-lalat, ada juga beberapa belatung dan tikus santung.

Kursi yang ia duduki bergoyang-goyang. Hawa dingin mengecup setiap inci kulitnya malam itu. Sepasang mata Ino masih setia memandang pintu kayu. Siapa tahu pintu tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan sosok lelaki yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Lelaki itu, ah…

Pernah suatu hari, Ino menulisi kertas kosong dengan segala keluh kesahnya, hendak ia kirim pada lelaki itu—tentu, tentu sambil duduk di kursi goyang di depan pintu kayu.

 _Kenapa engkau belum kembali jua, Sayang? Apakah sebegitu kejam kehidupanmu di perantauan? Ataukah engkau sudah habis dikoyak belatung-belatung dalam lautan. Balas aku, beri aku kabar, aku mencintaimu, seribu kali lebih banyak dari kemarin. Jangan buat aku beku dirayap rindu!_

Kali pertama, Ino membakar tulisannya. Berharap asap hitam dari tinta pulpen serta kertas lusuh itu bisa sampai ke kota tempat lelaki itu merantau. Barangkali lelaki itu tengah lelap dalam mimpi sebelum tiba-tiba seorang peri membangunkannya untuk menyampaikan surat dari Ino. Ia percaya surat itu sampai.

 _Di mana engkau sembunyi, Sai?! Tidakkah engkau mendengar rintihan pilu dari aku yang setia menunggu? Jangan buat aku sepi sendiri. Aku bisa mati!_

Surat kedua, Ino menyobek-nyobek kertasnya, memblendernya bersama air hangat, lalu meminumnya dalam sekali tenggak. Ino percaya, hati Sai—lelaki yang dinanti-nantinya—ada padanya, tersimpan rapi di singgasana bekas hatinya yang bolong. Karena itulah ia menelan surat itu.

Bukankah hati Ino ada pada lelaki itu? Dalam menjalin rumah tangga, mereka bertukar hati. Menarik paksa hati keluar, menyobeknya dari dalam dada, untuk kemudian diberikan utuh, dengan warna semerah darah, warna perlambang nafsu amarah dan cinta.

Ratusan surat sudah dibuat, tapi Sai enggan kembali. Ino bersedih tanpa perlu menitikkan air mata, lebih-lebih mampu membanjiri rumahnya. Ino bersedih dengan cara sederhana. Setiap hari ia hanya duduk di kursi goyang, memandangi pintu kayu di hadapan dan harap-harap cemas menanti Sai datang. Ino akan melakukan hal itu seumur hidupnya.

Dalam keremangan lampu kerosin, Ino menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. Matanya berkedip satu kali, sedikit berair. Selain pintu kayu, sebuah figura berukuran besar, sebesar akuarium yang terletak di ruang tamu, juga menjadi pusat atensinya. Figura itu terletak di samping pintu. Dekat. Lekat.

Dalam figura itu terdapat sebuah foto. Foto pernikahannya dengan Sai. Meski tidak terlalu jelas, Ino yakin ornamen-ornamen figura tersebut dihiasi debu dan jaring laba-laba. Kaca yang melindungi foto bahagia itu pun sudah menguning. Tapi Ino masih senang memandangi foto itu, membuat ingatannya melayang jauh.

Seingatnya, dulu—dulu sekali, ia adalah tipikal perempuan yang mengabdi penuh pada suami. Ino berperan sebagai istri baik-baik yang senang mengurung diri di dalam rumah. Hidupnya sempurna, serupa kisah dari negeri dongeng mengenai pangeran dan putri yang hidup bahagia selamanya. Ino terlahir cantik, ia juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Sementara Sai, lelaki itu tumbuh dengan tubuh tegap dan wajah rupawan bak pangeran. Mereka menikah. _Hidup bahagia selamanya._

Sekarang, keadaan jauh berbeda. Apalah gunanya kebahagiaan itu jika hanya ada dalam sapuan masa lalu. Segalanya terbuang percuma, menjadi kenangan yang tak sepatutnya dihiasi air mata. Benar kata orang, kenangan indah tidak selamanya membuat seseorang tersenyum. Tapi, sekali lagi, Ino tidak menangis. Kali ini bukan karena ia tak mau membanjiri rumahnya sendiri, melainkan karena barangkali air mata itu sudah kering, habis di tahun-tahun lampau.

Kadang, kata seandainya menghantui kepala. Hal itu terjadi apabila Ino sudah jengah dengan penantiannya. Seandainya ia mendengarkan kata-kata ayahnya untuk tidak menikah dengan Sai, seandainya ia menerima saja tawaran pengusaha tambang minyak yang ingin mengawininya. Atau mungkin seandainya ia tak perlu mengawali apa pun: tak perlu hidup, kalau bisa.

Ino, dalam keadaan lelah serta marah, merasa sebentar lagi bisa gila.

Tapi sedari dulu cinta sudah membikin dia gila: menentang orangtua dan memilih teguh menikah dengan Sai—tak peduli seburuk apa pun lelaki itu di mata manusia.

Ino berpikir ia adalah Tuan Putri, sedangkan Sai tentu Pangeran Tampan. Lelaki itu memperlakukannya dengan baik, seperti memperlakukan putri raja. Sai akan melakukan apa pun untuk membahagiakannya. Sai bahkan tak bosan-bosan membeli sebuket bunga setiap hari untuk dipersembahkan padanya. Setiap hari Ino bahagia.

Sederhana. Ino membutakan mata, menulikan telinga. Dengan lugas dia mencintai Sai. Kabar burung mengenai perselingkuhan suaminya ia anggap angin lalu. Biar saja. Biar! Kalau bisa membeli sate, apa gunanya membeli kambing. Yang penting hanya Ino di dalam rumah itu, hanya Ino yang menjadi perempuan dalam hidup Sai. Perempuan lain-lain di luar rumah tidak ada urusannya.

Ino menghela napas. Penantian kali ini terasa sangat panjang dan tak berkesudahan. Ia lelah, ingin tidur di pangkuan bulan. Pintu kayu yang menjulang dan berdiri kokoh itu seolah bicara, menyemangatinya dan berkata bahwa sebentar lagi penantiannya akan berakhir.

Berakhir? Seperti apa? Bagaimana? Apakah penantiannya otomatis berakhir jika ia mati.

Namun, dalam penantiannya kali ini, telinganya mendengar jelas suara pintu digenggam, diputar, lalu dibuka. Sepasang mata Ino melihat sesosok lelaki keluar dari balik pintu kayu itu. Setelah sekian lama. Barangkali kisaran dua puluh tahun. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Ino sulit bernapas.

Sai keluar, tanpa sehelai busana. Lelaki itu telanjang bulat. Dalam kekagetan dan ketidak-percayaannya, Ino bertanya-tanya apakah lelaki itu buta ataukah kepalanya tertimpa tangga sampai jadi gila. Tapi Ino tak bicara, ia memilih diam seribu bahasa. Sebab, entah kenapa ia yakin di belakang lelaki kecintaannya itu terdapat seorang wanita. Sama telanjang.

Ino menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan kembali isi perut.

Sai benar-benar buta. Sai melewati dirinya yang tergugu di kursi begitu saja. Tidakkah lelaki itu sudah membaca ratusan suratnya? Kenapa waktu sebegini kejam.

Ino menundukkan kepala. Meresapi kesesakan dalam dada. Betapa tidak bisa diterima—terlalu sulit. Apakah karena ia tolol menulikan telinga dan menganggap wanita-wanita di luar rumah bukan urusannya. Sekarang, di balik pintu kayu itu, sudah tentu terdapat seorang wanita— _wanita lain di dalam rumahnya_.

Sai keluar lagi dari balik pintu kayu itu, padahal baru beberapa saat lalu lelaki itu keluar, bagaimana bisa dia sudah berada di dalam lagi tanpa sepengetahuan Ino. Akan tetapi, kali ini Sai keluar lengkap dengan pakaian yang pantas. Ino bertanya-tanya, apakah Sai mengubah waktu, memperbaiki kejadian pertama atas ketelanjangannya dengan kejadian kedua tanpa ketelanjangannya. Ino tidak mengerti.

Berbeda dengan kejadian pertama, kali ini Sai melihatnya. Sai tidak buta. Lelaki itu mendekat, menghampirinya. Derap kakinya terdengar—bahkan Ino tak lagi mendengar keluhan lantai yang setiap hari ia injak dan ia muntahi tanpa permohonan maaf, atau gerungan kesal dinding yang lelah menahan langit-langit tua yang sama, tiba-tiba mereka sepakat diam.

Sai berdiri, memandang dirinya yang duduk di kursi goyang. Ino tak mampu bergerak tatkala lelaki itu menyentuh pipinya, lalu turun ke dagu, menuntut ia untuk menengadah. Ino berkedip dua kali. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang kosong. Sebab, Ino tak mampu melihat apa pun di wajah suaminya. Sai tak memiliki hidung, sepasang mata, dan bibir.

Kemana mereka lenyap? Apakah jatuh teraduk bersama surat-surat yang diblendernya.

Sai berjongkok. Kini tangannya menggenggam tangan Ino. Wajah tanpa bibir itu mengecup sikunya. Penuh penghayatan. Ino mendadak mual tatkala merasakan kontur wajah tanpa bibir itu bersentuhan dengan ujung siku tangannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino. Kemarin, hari ini, dan entah sampai kapan. Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekurangan yang engkau miliki."

Ino tak tahu bagaimana harus berucap. Suara itu tiba-tiba datang tidak tahu dari mana, barangkali dari bibir Sai yang jatuh di suatu tempat. Sai mengecup siku tangan Ino sekali lagi.

Ino melihat seseorang di belakang tubuh Sai, orang yang sama sekali asing. Sementara Sai mengecup siku lengannya, orang itu merengkuh perut Sai. Ino kadang tidak tahu cara membedakan kebohongan dan kebenaran—bahkan dengan sepasang matanya sekalipun. Ia merasa kedua matanya terlalu banyak menipu.

Termasuk saat ini. Orang yang semula ia kira wanita, ternyata laki-laki. Orang yang merengkuh perut Sai itu.

"Ino, apakah kau mendengarku? Aku mencintaimu begitu banyak. Ambil sumpahku, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu kembali melihat seperti sedia kala."

Siapa yang buta? Ino tidak merasa. Ia bahkan bisa melihat suaminya meski tanpa wajah, serta laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang juga tak punya wajah.

Ino ingin membuang semua harapan, segala kesia-siaan. Sekian puluh tahun ia menanti, yang ia dapat hanya sakit hati.

"Ino…"

Lagi pula, bukankah mengecup siku berarti bersumpah atas kebohongan. Sai berbohong. Lelaki itu tidak pergi untuk merantau. Lelaki itu sudah tidak mencintai Ino.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ino, aku cinta sekali padamu. Hanya engkau yang memenuhi hati ini, hanya engkau."

Ino tak mampu menahan gejolak dari dalam perutnya. Ia muntah. Memenuhi lantai, tercecer banyak bersama belatung-belatung. Sebuah mata mengintip dari balik pintu kayu, menatap nyalang dengan pandangan menusuk.[]

* * *

 **10:08 PM – 18 November 2015**

 **a/n:**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca sampai tuntas! :)**

 **fanfiksi ini semula berbentuk cerpen untuk saya ikutkan dalam lomba menulis sastra (tapi kemudian gagal) tidak menyerah, saya coba kirimkan ke koran nasional (tentu saja saya gagal lagi) hingga akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengubahnya menjadi fanfiksi saiino yang bisa dinikmati secara bebas (dengan banyak sekali perubahan, tentu, words awal hanya 1,2k setelah dirombak tembus 1,7k).**

 **untuk ending, saya serahkan seluruhnya kepada pembaca. saya lebih senang membuat ending yang samar-samar (dan keseluruhan plot ini pun tampaknya sama samarnya).**

 **r &r?:) **


End file.
